Dreams Last a Lifetime
by SantanaSnix
Summary: Something tragic happens to Rachel and she ends up pregnant. Who will she turn to? Will she ever trust anyone enough to confide in them? This is a collab with my buddy BlushySkittle... I do not own Glee or any of the character. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams last a lifetime 1

Hey peeps I'm back with a new story that I'm working on with SantanaSnix. This is my first collab so I hope that you'll like it a lot maybe even love it. I don't know but it's awesome to get something done. Well started I mean. But anyway R and R and I hope to upload more. It'll be a multi chapter story just don't know how many chapters.

Peace out people! Blushyskittle

_Dreams Lasts a Lifetime_

As Rachel came out of the room she saw Santana stand up and give her a questioning look. Rachel had tears in her eyes meaning she was going to be a mother.

"I'm pregnant." She said shallowly.

Santana opened her arms to give Rachel a hug. Rachel went in and embraced her feeling the Latina's arms on her.

"I will here for you, Rachel, and the baby." She said smiling. Rachel smile grateful for her friend.

Santana always knew there was something special about the tiny diva; she always felt an attraction to her since freshman year. But as the years went by she could tell she was in love with the tiny diva. When Finn was dating her she got jealous, but didn't bother with her feelings for the tiny diva.

Although she didn't think her feelings would grow they did. They grew stronger each year an every time Rachel would look at her. She could never tell her, but maybe it was about time. The first time she tried to tell her was the day of graduation.

_Flashback_

_Santana was helping Brittany when she noticed how beautiful Rachel was with regular clothes on._

_"Why did she choose today of all days to wear regular clothes'. She went to talk to Rachel._

_"Hey Rach so I was wondering if you wanted to go…"_

_Finn came in and grabbed Santana by the collar of her neck._

_"If you ever get near Rachel…"_

_Rachel decided to break up the situation and her relationship with Finn._

_"Finn put Santana down. Now." She said sternly._

_Finn looked at Rachel and put her down._

_"Why are you defending this freak?"_

_Rachel got extremely upset with Finn._

_"Santana's not a freak Finn, but we are over now that I can finally just let loose."_

_Finn slapped Rachel and said. "You're mine, we went through this already."_

_Rachel shook her head. "No Finn, you did and honestly you just scarred my life permanently and added a scar to my memory."_

_Finn got confused. Then he said. "It's not my fault. You're a…"_

_Santana slapped Finn and said._

_"Don't even try to finish that sentence, Finn! Rachel did nothing wrong you did. Now let Rachel has her peace Finn." Finn walked off slamming people into lockers._

_Rachel smiled at her savior and said "Thank you Santana, I really needed that."_

_Santana smiled and said. "Rach, you really are amazing. Don't let anyone tell you different." Rachel smiled and nodded._

_End of flashback_

Rachel realized who her baby's father was, her boyfriend Brody Weston. She scared herself because she remembered exactly what happened. She didn't like that one little bit.

'I'm barely a couple of months along maybe a little more, but why couldn't I tell?' She thought.

Santana came in the room and sat next her.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Rachel shook her head.

Santana got closer to her and said. "What's up? Rach, you know you can tell me anything right?"

She nodded. "I know who the father of my baby is."

Santana was curious "Who is it Rach?"

Rachel sighed. "It's Brody's, Santana."

Santana sighed, trying to keep the anger under control.

"I will be here for you Rachel. I won't leave you to raise the baby alone. I will help you raise the baby I promise."

Rachel smiled. She wondered if she had feelings for the diva like she did during high school.

'Let Santana help you Rach.' She said to herself.

Rachel knew what was coming next from Santana's question and she just wanted no lies in their friendship.

"Rach, are you going to tell Pablo Escobar about the baby?"

She asked. Rachel sighed.

"I don't know how he'd react. I don't think he'd there for the baby."

Santana noticed how Rachel was showing a slight baby bump.

She touched her stomach and said

"Who needs him then when this child will have two loving mothers. Is that alright with you Rach?"

Rachel nodded and smiled knowing Santana would never leave since she counted herself as one of the baby's mother.

"Thank you San, I know I have you to help me raise the baby."

Santana nodded

"Your welcome, you shouldn't have to raise a baby that could be like you by yourself. It'd be hard to juggle college and a child alone. I want to be here to help you out. I'll get a job; I'm serious about this Rach. I want to become your baby's second mother. I want it to call me mama or mami and hear he or she calls you mommy."

Santana smiled at the thought and picture in her head. Santana knew it was risky, but she didn't care about the talk she'd receive, she just wanted to help Rachel raise the baby.

Rachel felt blessed to have Santana here to help her. She realized that it would be hard for her to go to college since the baby's father goes to the same school as her. She also realized that since he could be a drug dealer or worse she didn't want him around the baby. It was hard to understand that even though Brody might not be there for his child she knew Santana would. Honestly she has felt strange feelings for Santana. She'd rather have Santana help her raise this child instead of Brody, even though she does swear very often and has a colorful way of showing her opinion.

Rachel went to her fridge and found some leftover pizza and decided to eat it. She knew she was vegan, but for the baby's health she would eat something non-vegan. She took a few bites out of it and decided it wasn't as bad as she thought although she hopes the animals will forgive her. Santana walks and sees this and smiles.

"Decided to stop being a vegan?"

Rachel turned around and said "Well, I really want this baby to be healthy even though I'm a vegan so I decided I should just be flexible. Does that make sense?"

Santana walked closer to her and noticed a little sadness.

"Don't worry, I understand. What's wrong?"

Rachel sighed and walked over to the couch. She sat down and put her hands on her face.

She also realized that her Broadway dreams are crushed because of a night of lust. But it came with something good. Something that was, beautiful and precious such as a new life.

Santana sat next to her and asked her "What's wrong?"

Rachel felt a few tears trying to break free, but she wouldn't let them.

"I just realized that my Broadway dream can be just going in to flames because I will never have a chance at my dreams."

She finally let her tears flow because she thought there was nothing left for her to do.

Santana didn't what she was thinking when she decided this, but she kissed her and said "Rachel, your Broadway dreams are not shattered, yet. You still have plenty of years to do it. Maybe not right now, but this baby and I will be there to support you in every role you get. Even if you don't get in we will still support you in whatever you do. I will always be there to support you in everything you do. Especially this baby, I will support every decision you make."

She leaned in and kissed her once more to help her relax. But she felt Rachel kissing back.

Once they pulled away Santana stood up to get Rachel some water, but Rachel stopped her.

"Santana you don't need to leave because you think I might not feel the same way about you which is not the case because I'm in love with you."

Santana stood shocked. "Really, I'm not dreaming this right?"

Rachel smiled and kissed her. "You are not dreaming I promise. I was thinking this was a dream, but I know it's not."

Santana yawned and smiled from ear to ear. Rachel giggled.

"Come on beauty, let's go get some sleep."

She held her hand out which Santana took gladly and went in to Rachel's room. They got in the covers and Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel and placed a hand protectively on her protruding stomach. They succumbed to sleep spooning each other.

So here it is, I hope you like it! Hope to see lots of reviews and favorites, I can make cookies or brownies whatever you want. But they would be virtual. So yup. We'll get the second chapter up soon.

Chapter Submitted By BLushySkittle


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **everybody Blushyskittle here! Welcome back to the second chapter of the Dreams Last a Lifetime! Last time Rachel found out she was pregnant what will we find out next? Will there be drama, maybe but the good kind. Enjoy. Read and review!**

The air is heavy today, much heavier than it's been in the last couple of weeks since Santana found out about my pregnancy. She is the only one who knows still. I cannot bring myself to talk about it with anyone else. Whenever Santana and I sit down and try to talk about it I break down or end up running out of the room in a fit of rage or tears.

I have come to terms with the fact that my dreams with go on the back burner for now while I cradle the little life that I have growing inside of me. Emotionally I have already dealt with that. I cannot however deal with the fact that I am hiding yet another secret from the badass turned best friend that has now become mine and Kurt's permanent roommate.

I can't tell her my secret, I can't tell anybody. I won't put myself in that position to be judged and ridiculed again by people that no nothing about my life. I took enough of that in High School, I cannot face that again. Santana knows something else is wrong.

That psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong. I just tell her that I am not ready to face this. I have so many questions flowing through my tense and achy body that I am not sure that physically as well as emotionally that I will be able to deal with this other secret.

Brody is the father of my baby. I know he is without a doubt. According to my calendar the dates line up perfectly and that is the part of this that is tearing me apart. That is the part that I have so many questions about. My mind plays over and over again all of the events that led up to the baby's conception. The same day that Santana kept trying to convince me that Brody was bad news.

I should have listened. I should have trusted my best friend, the only person in my life that tried to keep it real. The only person in my life that ever tried to just set everything straight. How could I be so stupid? How could I ignore all of the signs? They were right there in front of me. Instead of listening though I threw her out on the street like she was nothing. I chose Brody over Santana. All because I didn't want her to find out my secret(s).

Santana found out about Brody's side jobs when she set him up. Still I didn't want to hear it. She confronted him at NYADA and instead of thanking her for defending my honor, I turned against her... How could I do that to her? How could I turn the other cheek at the things that were going on right in front of me? Was it love? I still don't know. I think I was just comfortable with the fact that I had a warm body to snuggle up to every morning.

I knew that I would never have his nights, but I always had his mornings. And for what? I know now that I was nothing more to him than a piece of ass when he needed to have a release. I was so ambitious and smart when I was in High School. Now I am just your average run of the mill knocked up teenager who just ended a bad relationship.

I need to talk to Santana. I need to talk to someone at least. I can't let myself be sucked in by the many infuriating questions that are passing by me. I know Santana can help me or at least will try. She genuinely seems to care about me. She is different now that she is permanently our third roommate. She quietly comes in to my bed at night to hold me when she hears me crying. She tells me to tell her what's going on, I just tell her it's the fact that I am pregnant and nothing more. I lie. I lie to her every time she asks me when I wake up screaming.

The nightmares are another thing. The scene is always the same. It plays over and over in my head until I finally get jolted awake by the soft tan arms that scoop me up to carefully cradle me and bring me back. She looks at me so worried, so full of questions herself. She knows I need time. I can't just tell her. What if my worst fears come to reality and she blames me too. I can't risk it…I need her. I know if I drop this bomb on her she will give it to me straight, and that is what I am afraid of.

I haven't seen Brody since a few nights after I know my baby was conceived. He has pretty much dropped off the face of the earth. I am not sad. I am in fact a bit relieved. I don't want to see him. I won't be able to handle seeing him in person right now. I see enough of him in my nightmares. I can still see the look on his face when he was tearing into my insides making me scream and leaving me trying to get away. I can still smell the woman's perfume he was omitting from his sweat soaked body and his lipstick stained shoulders. I can still feel the pain and the pressure of the man that was supposedly in love with me scratching and pinching, and pulling on me as I helplessly tried to forget what was really going on in that moment.

I tried to forget about the feeling of being stretched to the max by a foreign object penetrating me from behind as he rammed into me like I was nothing. I tried to forget the awful things he said about Santana and how she is the reason that he needs to make sure that I never even think of believing a word she says. I tried to forget the stringing slap that came across my face when I screamed out the word _**NO**_ or the extra hard thrust into my insides when I told him to leave Santana out of his sick games. The truth is I can't forget. It is still so real. The daily reminder of that night is helpless and depending on me to take care of myself so that it can begin to grow. The reminder that not all babies are conceived out of love. Some are conceived out of anger and hate.

I love my baby. I just don't know that I can ever forgive myself for the situation that I brought him/her into. I should have left him when Santana started trying to make me see. I should not have ignored the warnings. I should have trusted my best friend. I am suffering the consequences of my actions in a big way. I have not been to school in a week. I can't face the world right now. Kurt has pretty much just let me be. When he is not staying with Adam he takes care of me although he does not know the reasons behind why he feels he needs to. I spend the days alone.

Mulling over all of the wrongs and trying to look forward to a new day. A day when I can feel whole again. A day when the nightmares will finally end. I look forward to 6pm every night. The exact time that Santana comes through the loft door and places a gentle kiss on my forehead and then starts her nightly routine of a shower, cooking dinner for the two of us, telling me about her day and holding me while I cry and then popping in a musical of my choice to try and calm me down. It is almost that time. I stay in my bed all day watching the clock.

Finally the clock strikes and I hear the door. Most of my panic flows away. She's walking in my room now. The tan lips hit my forehead and my breath hitches every time.

"_**Hey Rae, how are you feeling today?**_

"_**I'm okay Santana."**_ She doesn't believe me. It is the same answer I give her every day. Most of the time she goes with it but something in her eyes right now tell me that she is not going to let me get away that easily this time.

"_**Come on Rae, please don't shut me out. Please talk to me."**_

I feel the tears as they slide down my cheek. I see the worry in her eyes and the possibility of tears on her horizon as well. She reaches her arms out and I meld my front into hers. She closes in around me and it is all I can do to try to calm myself and not blurt out what is on the edge of my tongue. My body is shaking. There is no end in sight. No calm before the storm. I muffle a question in her chest, but pray to God she didn't hear it. It slipped out in the heat of the moment. She's pulling away as I try to latch on and not let her go.

"_**Rachel what did you say?"**_ She is completely soaked from my tears as well as her own. She is pleading with me to tell her and after everything she has done for me I refuse to leave her in the dark any longer.

I draw up every ounce of courage that I have left and turn to my best friend. The one person that has been my rock and ask her the question that is eating me up inside. The one question that is tearing me apart.

"_**He was my boyfriend Santana, but I said no, and I kept telling him no. I screamed and cried and he wouldn't stop."**_

She gasps she is holding a hand to her mouth, while her other is pulling me into her as fast as she can. I can't breathe, my chest aches. I can hear her cries mixed with mine.

"_**Rachel did Brody rape you?"**_

I can hear the pain and the worry in her voice. She doesn't really want to hear my answer any more than I want to give it. I don't say anything. I just nod into her chest and her other arm removes itself from her mouth to hold me tightly against her chest. We stay like this for what seem like hours until I feel her shift our bodies and I am pulled on top of her while she strokes my hair. No words are said for the rest of the night. It's just me and her holding on to each other for dear life until hopefully the sunlight brings upon a new day. One with no secrets and a lot less pain.

_**Author Notes:**_

_**This story is collaboration between blushyskittle and SantanaSnix.**_

_**Please continue to read and review.**_

_**Chapter Two…written by SantanaSnix…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey my lovelies here is the third chapter. Santanasnix and I really hope you like this chapter so on to reading.**_

Chapter 3

Rachel's POV

I can't believe that I told Santana everything and she didn't run. Well I guess I didn't technically tell her what happened. I just nodded when she asked the inevitable question. I want to tell her what happened, and eventually I will. She is the only one I trust. She didn't even freak out on me, when I confirmed that Brody did in fact hurt me. She just held me as close to her and as tight as she could. She stroked my hair and told me that none of it was my fault.

Just like that, my worst fears were squashed with her simple and soothing words. I needed that. I needed someone to hold me. I needed someone to collapse on the bed with me and cradle me in their soft arms. I tried to tell myself that it didn't matter who the arms belonged to but I would be lying. I wanted it to be Santana. I wanted it to be the girl that always tore me down, to be the one to try to help pick me back up.

She is not the same girl anymore. She is not afraid of who she is or what people say about her anymore. She is confident, reserved and the best friend I have ever had. I love Kurt don't get me wrong, he always will hold that special friend spot in my heart, but there is something about Santana that clings to me and I never want to let her go. I need her. It's scary when I think about how much. I am so dependent on her right now that it is scary. I need her by my side. I need her to cradle me in her arms and tell me that everything will be okay and that eventually I will get through this. I need her to tell me that I am worth it and that my baby will someday feel that way about me too.

She lifts my head off of her chest gently. I'm not ready for more questions about that night yet. I think she knows this. She just places a soft kiss on my forehead and cradles me in her arms once again. I don't ever cry alone. She cries with me. We've been in this position for a couple of hours now. Kurt will be home soon and I can't let him see me like this. I have to try to pull myself together. I can't bear the thought of him knowing, any of my secrets. At least not yet. I can't face another person with my truths, until I tell Santana that whole part of me first.

There is so much going through my head right now. Stuff that I am not ready to think about, but yet I have no choice. I can't get the smallest details of him out of my head. The smell of his cologne, the feeling of his prickly face when he forced his mouth on mine. Then there are the big things that are in my head right now. My baby is number one on my mind. I know I am going to keep my baby. There is no question about that. The questions I can't answer are so much more in depth than that. What am I going to do once I give birth? Will I quit school? Will I raise my baby alone? Maybe I should talk these questions out with Santana now. I am scared to death just thinking about these things. Maybe it would ease my tension and my turmoil a bit if I confide in Santana about all of this. God knows I need a little relief from my thoughts.

I pull up from her chest. I have been laying on her for a while now. I have soaked through yet another one of her shirts. I know she probably needs to move around. She must be getting stiff by now. I move to get up but she tightens her hold on my waist. Instead she slides us up so that she is now propped against the headboard, and I am still in her arms. I want to speak. I open my mouth and the words just won't come out.

"No matter what you tell me Rachel, I am going to be here for you. I will protect you. No one will ever hurt you again." Santana said

My mind is becoming clearer now. I think I can form at least a few coherent thoughts.

"You can't protect me Santana, no one can. If he wants to come back he will." I said sadly.

My gaze drops and I stare at my hands. I then drop my hands to where my baby is going. I softly rub my stomach. I feel Santana shift and then I feel her hands around my stomach as well.

"Do you feel it in there yet?" She asked.

She has now found an empty space on my stomach and is running little circles around the area.

"No I think it is probably too soon, but I don't know Santana. I don't know anything about babies or what to expect. I am so scared Santana." I hold my head in my hands.

"Look at me MI Estrella." She cups my cheeks. She looks as broken as I do.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you. If I so much as see his plastic mug I will ends him."

There is no hesitation in her voice, nor a hint of fear. She is serious. I have never seen her more passionate about something.  
"He raped me Santana." I finally say the words to her.

Before I only confirmed her question with a slight nod into her chest. This time I actually said the words.

"I said no and he wouldn't stop, Santana. I kept screaming and telling him no and he just held me down while he pushed inside of me." I break down. I throw myself into her arms.

All of the pain comes back and I start to panic.

"Shhh Rachel. It's okay sweetheart. I'm here for you." She holds me tightly. She has done this many times now.

"Santana." I look up at her. There is something I need to know. It is not fair of me to say this because she has her own life but I just have to.

"Yes Rachel."

"Please don't ever leave me." I said brokenly  
"It never even crossed my mind."

I know I should tell her the rest but for now, that is all I can get out as my body shakes violently within the confines of Santana's arms. Maybe tomorrow I can will myself to get out of this bed and not be so dependent on her. Maybe tomorrow I can tell her the whole story. Maybe tomorrow I can actually convince myself that I will in fact be okay.

_**Please REVIEW so this is the end of the chapter, We hope you like it!**_  
Chapter written by SANTANASNIX


End file.
